pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE055: Power Play!
is the 14th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis While on the road to Ecruteak Ash and co. encounter Gary having a battle with a boy named Alex Davis. While Alex uses his Alakazam, Gary uses his Umbreon, which Ash now realizes it was the same Eevee Gary had. After the battle Ash attempts to impress Gary with his new Johto Pokémon only to be ignored. Later, as Ash and co. eat at a nearby town, the lights go out and the entire city is pitch black. Will Ash be able to stop the blackout? And will Ash finally get the respect he deserves? Episode Plot As the heroes continue their journey, they hear a boy challenging a trainer to a battle. Ash and Pikachu check it out, only to find that trainer is Gary. Gary warns Umbreon to study the attacks of the boy's Alakazam. Alakazam starts with Zap Cannon, but Umbreon jumps and dodges. Alakazam uses Psychic, but since Umbreon is a Dark-type Pokémon, it has no effect, so it uses Headbutt. Umbreon evades and uses Tackle on Alakazam. Alakazam attempts to hit with Dynamic Punch, but misses due to Umbreon's Agility. Alakazam uses Double Team, making copies of itself. Gary admits it was a good move, so warns Umbreon not to be fooled. The Alakazam strike, so Umbreon jumps and hits the real Alakazam. Umbreon uses Quick Attack, though Alakazam teleports away. Alakazam uses Hyper Beam, though Gary manages to warn Umbreon in time, enough for it to jump. Using Hidden Power, Umbreon defeats Alakazam. Alex thanks his Pokemon and calls his Alakazam back into its Poke Ball. Misty and Brock see Umbreon is powerful as well as raised and trained well by its Trainer, but Ash thinks he can defeat it and goes with Pikachu to challenge Gary. Ash challenges Gary, who refuses, since he thinks it would be a waste of time, since he knows all of Pikachu's attacks. Ash stops him and sends Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile and Noctowl. However, since Ash's Pokémon goof off, Gary walks away. Ash hopes he will defeat him next time, but still sees his Pokémon goofing off. Brock and Misty have respect for Gary, who admire him and his Umbreon. Misty asks Ash if he thinks so, but he replies to give his ears and her mouth a rest. Brock sees he is still angered as Gary refused his challenge. They come to the Pokémon Center and Ash promises to train more to defeat Gary. Jessie and James see them and thinks they can sneak through the back door and eat some food. Meowth watches the sunset and is interrupted by Wobbuffet. Meowth goes to scratch him, but due to Counter, Meowth scratches himself. Jessie sees Wobbuffet's Counter is a good move and has an idea. Ash eats at a fast pace his second order, hoping to encounter Gary at his highest strength, even if takes weeks or months. Suddenly, the lights go out and Joy tries to contact the power plant, but no effect. She worries as the medical equipment is run on electricity, which is gone. The heroes go to the power plant to see what is wrong. As Gary gives Umbreon food, he sees the city is out of power and thinks it is a blackout, then sees Ash, Misty and Brock running somewhere. Team Rocket wired their machine and powered it with electricity from the power plant. They start the machine and go to the Pokémon Center. James and Meowth see it is going well, but Jessie warns them not to be overconfident. They see the twerps approaching, so Jessie sees it is a lucky day, indeed. The heroes encounter some workers, who are tied up, and go to free them, but are stopped by Team Rocket's machine, called as Robo-Mecha Wobbuffet. Team Rocket announce they will capture Pikachu this night, since they will reflect any attack and go in the machine. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but it goes in the machine and reflects with a greater power. The heroes run away as the machine follows them. Ash sends Totodile, while Misty her Poliwhirl and Staryu. They all use Water Gun, but the machine absorbs it and fires back with greater power. Brock admits it may be unbeatable. Jessie clarifies it is due to their engine that reflects any attack with greater power. Jessie asks the twerp if he would hand Pikachu over, but Ash refuses. The machine goes to punch, but the cord that connects the power plant and the machine is stretched out too much, so the machine stops. Gary's Umbreon appears and tackles the cord. The heroes and Gary go to rescue the workers, while Jessie has another plan, even if the machine is out of power. The workers are grateful, but are unsure how to bring the power to the city. One of the workers suggest to use a secondary dam and Gary goes away. Ash follows him, but gets stopped by Team Rocket's machine. This is due to Meowth and James paddling to power the machine up. The robot strikes, although they miss the twerp, Pikachu and his Totodile. The machine goes to kick, but stops, since Meowth and James are exhausted. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and electrocutes Team Rocket, but powers their machine up as well. Ash sends Cyndaquil and Chikorita. Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower, which the machine absorbs. Chikorita uses Vine Whip and the machine goes to absorb that, but the Vine Whip closes the gates that absorb attacks. Jessie sees that the gates do not open and the Flamethrower will burn the machine inside out. Due to this, the temperature rises in the machine and the robot explodes, causing Team Rocket to blast off. The heroes come to Gary, who cannot find a part to start the generator. They find a small building, but it is locked. Cyndaquil uses Tackle and opens the door, but it is quite dark. Umbreon comes and flashes the door, so Ash searches for the part and finds it tied to a chain. With Cyndaquil's Flamethrower, Totodile's Water Gun and Chikorita's Razor Leaf, the chain falls off. Ash attaches the part and goes to pull it, but it is stuck. Brock, Misty, Gary, Pikachu, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Chikorita and Umbreon help and manage to power the dam up, letting the water flow out. The workers see the dam is working, but the electricity does not go to the city, as it needs a jolt to power it on. So, Pikachu is attached some wires and uses Thunderbolt, letting the power flow. Ash thanks Gary for assistance, who warns him he shouldn't be surprised if he challenges Ash to a match, since he saw him and his Pokémon improved. Ash says goodbye to Gary, who walks away. Nurse Joy is grateful and Brock flirts with her, but Misty pulls him away. With everything in place, the heroes continue their journey. Debuts Character Alex Davis Pokémon Umbreon (Gary's) Move *Zap Cannon *Dynamic Punch *Hidden Power Trivia The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Shellder. Gallery Alakazam uses Zap Cannon JE055 2.jpg Umbreon evades Alakazam's Dynamic Punch JE055 3.jpg The illusions surround Umbreon JE055 4.jpg Ash challenges Gary to a battle JE055 5.jpg Ash's Pokémon goof off JE055 6.jpg Wobbuffet reflected Meowth's attack JE055 7.jpg Ash eats at a fast speed JE055 8.jpg The Robo-Mecha-Wobbuffet absorbs the Water Gun JE055 9.jpg James and Meowth paddle to get the machine running JE055 10.jpg The machine stops JE055 11.jpg Jessie and Wobbuffet get heated up JE055 12.jpg The robot is destroyed JE055 13.jpg Ash attempts to pull the lever JE055 14.jpg The water flows through the dam JE055 15.jpg Pikachu's Thunderbolt starts allows the electricity to flow JE055 16.jpg Gary bids his farewell }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Gary Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon